Shattered
by karinawuzhere
Summary: Sam is Stuck in a world on her own. Her only two friends are going out, behind her back, she might like Freddie. Her mom hurts her. Her sister, Taylor, Doesn't beleive her. What more can Sam deal with?
1. Character Descriptions

Character Descriptions

Sam Puckett -15 years old, blond, blue eyes, a bit tan. drinks and cuts herself. hides her feelings as best as she can...especially from Freddie.....she is confused about how she actually feels about Freddie,she knows about Carly and Freddie's secret relationship that she isn't suppose to know about...Carly and Freddie are her only friends...it hurts her to know that Carly and Freddie are dating and they didn't want her to know and it also hurts her because she is confused about the feelings for Freddie....Sam has almost killed her self....taking drugs...Freddie saved her....she only drinks and cuts herself because she feels unimportant to everyone.....sometimes her friends too.....her mom hurts her. It makes Sam feel that she isn't suppose to be here. She is just a trouble maker. she cant find the right path. she basically only talks to Freddie about her problems. She tries to tell her sister, Taylor, that their mom hurts her, but won't believe her

Freddie Benson -15 years old, Sweet guy to girlfriend Carly Shay and even Sam. it's a secret relationship. Only Freddie and Carly know about it. As far as Freddie knows, Sam doesn't know about it. Freddie often gets confused about hie feelings for Sam. He has always thought that Carly was his dream girl but Freddie is unsure. He has saved Sam's life. It made him realize that he cares about Sam and is unsure if he cares for her more than what he actually thinks. Freddie lives with his mom and brother, Nick. His mom is overprotected. (you would know that...) and Nick likes to torture Freddie as much as he can. That's why Freddie can talk to Sam about both of their pains. Freddie understands Sam's life.....rough. he feels really bad that Sam feels unimportant and he has a feeling that Sam knows about him and Carly because she has seen the two hugging and Freddie saw that and right away let go of Carly.

Nick Benson - Live with his mom and younger brother Freddie. He is 17 years old. He hurts Freddie or tortures him when he can. He doesn't know that Freddie is dating Carly. Nick has a slight crush on Sam because she is such a Bad Girl. He can see that Freddie likes Sam more than what Freddie thinks. Nick is also a somewhat of a trouble maker.....but not as bad as Sam is. He has been shot before at the age of 12 by a drive by..of course he lived but he has a scar on his face,sadly, reminding him of the tragic accident.

Carly Shay -15 years old. Secretly dating Freddie Benson. She is the one that made the relationship a secret. she did this because she knows that Sam and Freddie can get along a little too well, when not fighting. She Lives with her brother Spencer, father in the navy, mother died when Carly was at the age of 6 by a car crash. she is really happy that she is now with Freddie and if anything ruined that she wouldn't want to live. She is also stuck with Griffin wanting her back.

Griffin -16 years old,Wants Carly back for himself.....he wants to hurt Freddie because he is dating Carly. He is a real bad guy. He has been arrested, Almost killed a man. Good Friends with Nick Benson. They have something in common......They both want one of Freddie's girls. Nick wants Sam and Griffin wants Carly...at least nick JUST wants Sam....unlike Griffin...He wants Sam too and no one knows it, not even Nick because if he did they wouldn't get along anymore.....

Taylor Puckett -She is 18 years old. Sam's Sister. She doesn't know what her mother does to her little sister. she fights with her sister, Sam, a lot. She tries to tell Taylor about their mom and Taylor doesn't believe even though she has seen the worried look on Sam and the cuts and Red Marks. she has a little crush on Nick, Freddie's Brother.


	2. Prologue

Prologue

Me, Samantha Puckett, Sam, the one know as dirty, evil, blond. I like to fight. There's no doubt about that. If you have ever seen me at the Groovy Smoothie in Settle, Washington then you would know what I mean. I'm a good friend....at times. I am to Carly Shay. Freddie Benson, A different story. We fight alot. I don't know why. I'm sure he doesn't know why either. We may fight, but somethings happen that make us...closer. Anyways, I live in Settle, Washington. I'm a good liar. I only have had 1 kiss. I am 15 years old, Live with my abusivemother. I only have two real best friends that I already named. Carly is the sweet burnett. She doens't like getting in trouble, or the idea of getting in trobule unless it meant for her webshow. She is weak. I remeber when she "slapped" my hand.

* * *

"_SAM!!! You're in trouble!" Slaps sams hand lightly._

_"What?! Thats it!?" Sam said with a huge smile._

* * *

Freddie Benson, good friend, honstley good with the Tech stuff, First Kiss. We fight more than anyone would fight in a war! No kidding! Why do we fight...Still don't know. Do I care for him? Maybe..... Like He Cares For me! Yeah right! Who would care about a girl that constenly hurts them. I don't blame Fredwitch. I'm starting to understand.

* * *

"_Let me tell you one more time. "Missy was my BestFriend first and I'm Taking her back!" Sam said really upset._

_"There's no way Missy said that!"_

_"She Did!"_

_"You Know what! maybe Carly was right! Maybe you're just JELOUS of Missy!"_

_Slince was left in the hallway between the two. Sam mouth open, trying to find to words._

_"You know what! Just forget....." Sam walks away, causing a really guilty Freddie._

_"GIVE ME ONE REASON WHY I SHOULD BELEIVE YOU!!!"_

_"Because I came here. Have I ever come to you before, for anything....." She walks away as Freddie tries to walk back in his apartment. The door Locked, he slides down the door, really upset._

* * *

Wow! my muse for writing came back!!! yay! too bad i got homework like everyday! (: haha well just to let u guys know, i listen to music while writing that makes my writing mood so listen to kiss with a fist and falling slowly! i did! that made my view point of this chapter much diffrent! haha (: wow falling slowly makes me have a sad mood! awww!! oh and this story is inspired by one of my videos......Sam & Freddie - Shattered! haha (: read the plot of it! then you will understand the point of this story.


End file.
